Although many advances have been made, the treatments for neurodegenerative diseases and neurogenetic diseases remain largely inadequate.
In some cases, neurological diseases are linked by an underlying pathophysiology, for example, Fragile X syndrome and Angelman syndrome are linked by loss of tonic inhibition in certain tissues of the brain. In some cases, neurological diseases are linked by symptoms. For example, although different neurodegenerative diseases are characterized by a broad range of symptoms, many of the diseases and disorders are linked by one or more sleep-related disorders, such as insomnia, disrupted sleep, and altered sleep architecture (Jennum, et al., “CHAPTER 39: Sleep disorders in neurodegenerative disorders and stroke”, European Handbook of Neurological Management, Volume 1, 2nd Edition (Ed. Gilhus, et al.) Blackwell Publishing Ltd. 2011)).
For diseases such as Huntington's disease, Parkinson's disease, Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis, Alzheimer's disease, Fragile X syndrome, and Angelman syndrome, treatments are very limited and cures do not exist. Therefore, there is a need for additional therapeutic options for treating neurodegenerative diseases, neurogenetic, and other central nervous system disorders.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide methods for treating and preventing secondary insomnia in subjects with neurological diseases.
It is another object of the invention to provide methods for increasing tonic inhibition in a subject in need thereof.